


a sky full of stars

by wisepuma23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Castiel, Cas is 5, Dean is 3, Fluff and Angst, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off that one super cute fanart idk where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been de-aged to little kids and Sam is forced to look after them. </p>
<p>Dean doesn't remember anything but he <i>does</i> remember having a mommy and daddy that loves him. Not the stranger that calls himself 'Sam', and the cold place he calls home. But he has a feeling that the boy 'Cas' is his best friend in the whole wide <i>world</i>.</p>
<p>Castiel has been unaffected, just a bit cramped in his new vessel, but he's quickly learning that this younger version of Dean was much more open in his affections. And that for some reason, remembered Cas' name, but strangely not his younger brother's. </p>
<p>No matter what Castiel thought, he was going to protect Dean, young and vulnerable as he was. Even if meant giving him piggy back rides, holding his hand, chasing his nightmares away, and even Sam when Dean got too scared. His mission to protect Dean has remained the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sky full of stars

Sam stared at the small bundle of clothes swaddling a toddler version of Dean, he always did tease him about being short but now he was __too__ short. Dean stared back at him with large shiny green eyes that threatened to spill any minute as his lower lip wobbled. It had happened all so fast, the two of them had found mysterious shriveled corpses and that all of the signs pointed toward witches. However they had burst in with guns a-waving about in the middle of one of their rituals and a blonde witch tried to aim for Sam with a green burst of light but instead Dean had jumped in front of it.

“I believe that we need more suiting clothes since these no longer fit me.” Castiel spoke in a higher and more childish voice as he was similarly draped in clothes too large for a five year old vessel. Oh yeah, Sam forgot that Cas had came immediately after Dean had cried out for him as he changed, and as a result, Castiel was also hit and the witches had fled.

Damn it, he needed to chase them if they had any chance of reversing the two of them, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as loud hiccuping cries rang through the empty living room. 

“Dean is being abnormally loud.” Castiel said as he wrinkled his button nose in distaste, it would have been cute but Sam was running on fumes and he was getting close to the end of his rope.

“Just…..ugh, Cas can you take us back to the bunker please?” Sam held Cas’ smaller hand as the small boy touched Dean’s forehead, all of them landing in the library.

“Mommy!” Dean cried with loud hiccups as snot dribbled down from his nose, “Daddy!!!” 

Sam’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “How old is Dean?”, Cas turned a critical eye toward him and replied “He’s three years and two months old, and it seems that he has had all of his memories erased beyond that time.” 

“What?” Sam gaped as he looked again at his small brother, currently screaming his head off.

“He doesn’t know his mother and father is dead, since it hasn’t happened to him yet.” Castiel confirmed solemnly as he squirmed in his large suit uncomfortably.

“Wait, then how can you remember everything?” Sam asked.

“It’s only that my vessel has changed, my multi-waves of celestial intent wasn’t affected, it’s just a bit __cramped.__ ” Cas answered with a stuck out lip. Sam mentally smiled in amusement in his mind, it seems that angel was affected, even it was just a minor thing.

“ _ _MAMA!__ ” Dean screeched stubbornly as he swung his tiny fists and feet in the air as he laid back on the floor. Sam rolled his eyes, looks like that Dean is a drama queen even when turning back the clock by three decades. Sam kneeled next to his older--younger(?) brother and reached for Dean to calm him down but as he did so, Dean’s eyes swiveled to glare at him. Sam moved his hand closer but quickly paled as Dean flinched from his hand, Sam pulled back sharply at the rejection.

“He doesn’t know you Sam, you’re a stranger.” Castiel softly padded next to Sam as they both stared at Dean sadly, the true gravity of the situation dawning on them.

“I hope he’s potty trained.” Sam said with a strong note of disgust.

 

+++

 

Thus begun the longest night of Sam’s life, it was an absolute nightmare as he tried to manhandle the stubborn toddler into taking off his ACDC shirt and jeans that no longer fit him and get him all the way to the other side of the bunker to the showers and bathtubs. Several times the little shit had streaked across the old headquarters in his refusal to get bathed and get rid of the usual hunting grime and dirt. 

Castiel just had simply walked to Dean’s room, where he took the smallest t-shirt he could find. Sam felt sorely tempted to punch a wall as he took in the soft black curls and the droopy eyes, it was so __adorable.__ NO, Sam Winchester, you are a manly man and it would be creepy to hug him, it wasn’t like Cas was his son. Weird!

Dean’s own eyes drooped tiredly as he carried him to his room, and tucking him in as Dean used to do when Sam was a kid. 

“Hey you.” Dean said as he yawned.

“Dean, I told you already, my name’s Sam.” 

“Yeah yeah, but can you sing me a song?” Dean’s eyes widened in excitement.

“What song?” Sam asked in confusion, the Dean he knew never went to sleep to a bedtime song. Then again, this was Dean before Sam was born.

“Hey Jude.” Dean pouted.

“Oh, I uh…..I never bothered to learn the lyrics.” Sam said sheepishly, but then his heart dropped through the floor as he saw Dean’s eye go dim in disappointment. Dean just turned on his side without saying anything, the dismissal clear as a bell. 

And so, concluded the first night of unknown weeks to come, and Sam could already feel a headache ahead of time as he thought of the tons of research he had to go through. 

Just great.

 

+++

 

Castiel held on to the shopping cart, Sam had told him it was to make sure that Cas wouldn’t get lost in the huge Walmart, since he refused to sit inside with Dean. Instead, he watched Dean out of the corner of his eyes, it was strange to see the strong man he knew turn into a small child, pointing and asking for everything he sees. Sam had brought them along to choose their clothes, which was two aisles down.

“No, Dean, you can’t have chocolate syrup, it’s not healthy for you.” Sam said sternly as he pried the bottle out of Dean’s grubby hands.

“Bu--bu, why?” Dean asked sadly.

“It’s not healthy.” Sam replied as he pointedly set the bottle back where it was. Cas studied Dean squabbling with Sam over the importance of cereal, he didn’t want to participate since it was obvious he wasn’t part of their family dynamic. He wasn’t a Winchester, and those were the facts. 

“Cas!” Dean hollered, and the angel’s head whipped around to stare open mouthed to him. Dean never called Sam by his name, but instead said ‘hey you!’ and he assumed that Dean wouldn’t remember him as well.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas finally said, wondering what the little one had to say.

“Tell him,” Dean pointed a finger at Sam, “that I need pie!” 

Castiel nodded as if Dean gave him a very important task, and turned around and said, “Sam, Dean requires dessert pastries such as pie.” 

“What? You’re on his side now? Course you are.” Sam shook his head as he put a package of pie into the cart.

“What do you mean by that?” Cas tilted his head, he didn’t understand, there was no ‘sides’ in a discussion.

“Down! Down!” Dean squealed as he wiggled in the cart’s seat, his arms held upwards, another unusual thing since Dean never wanted to touch Sam unless it was absolutely necessary. There was strange look on Sam’s face but it quickly got covered up with a reassuring smile and put the boy down on the ground. Dean jumped down from Sam’s hands and hit the floor running towards Cas. He let out a yelp as Dean jumped on top of him, arms and legs around him and the angel was forced to hold him up or they’ll both fall down.

“Thank you, Cas! Mwah!” Dean said as a smile stretched from ear to ear as he gave a slobbery kiss to his cheek, making Cas stutter out a “Your welcome.” 

Dean wiggled in Cas’ hold until he was put down, now that Cas finally got close enough to measure both of their heights, Castiel was taller than Dean by about three or four inches. 

“Piggyback!” Dean cried as he quickly ran around Cas and then jumped onto him with little warning, but Cas quickly held up his legs and saw Dean’s toes wiggle in excitement. 

“Isn’t Dean heavy?” Sam asked as they walked through the aisles as it seemed that all of Dean’s energy was drained from the ordeal, and now he was softly snoring on Cas’ shoulder.

“I still have my angelic strength, you know. I’m no ordinary five year old.” Cas reminded Sam quietly, not wanting to wake up Dean.

“How come he remembers you but not me?” Sam said in a hushed voice, Cas wouldn’t have heard it if he didn’t have his heightened hearing.

“Likely because of our ‘profound bond’, Dean still carries a mark on his soul from when I dragged him from….you know, and I suspect it still lingers.” Cas answered, but Sam nodded silently, his face strange as it was earlier.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said mysteriously and that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> another rough draft i want to clear from my drive
> 
> idk if you guys know but im going on a RRRROOOOAAAAAADDTRIIIIPPPPPP to see the grand canyon and las vegas
> 
> so im not updating this until maybe i come back in a week???
> 
> its complete for now but i'll update it when i get the chance :P
> 
> i have a weakness for de-aged destiel and cas is older than dean and he's protective as frick
> 
> also sam is not exactly too great with kids since that's more of dean's department than anything
> 
> :c
> 
> leave kudos and comments!!! next chapter is gonna have their new cute outfits and some plotty stuff is gonna happen :D


End file.
